


We Need A New Table ... Sorry Bobby

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Ten Times I Fucked an Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Random Encounters, Sex on a table, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: The owner of the car Dean is working on just happens to be the same guy he had a random encounter with in a gay bar not long ago. When Dean tries to ask Castiel for drinks, he refuses. But that doesn't mean they can't do other things.





	We Need A New Table ... Sorry Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read without reading the other one, though there may be a few small areas of confusion. Nothing major though.

              As the weeks passed, Dean’s life seemed like it was getting back to normal. Hours were good at the shop, not so bad that he believed himself to be overworked. Sam had finally gone home, even though he offered to stay longer. Being his own boss and running an online company gave him the ability to work from anywhere, but Dean could tell that he was ready to get back to his own life. Though Sam would not admit it, Dean had a feeling there was someone in his life. So, Dean said goodbye to his brother, promised to call more than he really would and got back to his life.

              “Dean,” Bobby, his boss slash Uncle called to him from across the shop.

              “Sup?” Dean called back, not even bothering to pull his head out of the car that he was working on.

              “I heard the bell,” Bobby answered, referring to the front desk bell. Normally, Ruby worked the front desk and got everything squared away, but she was out sick this week, so the boys were taking on her job for the time being. “If I was at a stopping point, I would go get it.”

              “Don’t worry about it, Bobby,” Dean stopped what he was working on. It was nothing so big that he couldn’t come back to it when he was finished. “I got it.”

              Dean walked over to the sink and quickly washed up his hands, not wanting to get grease all over a customer’s hands. He had done it once before, and even though the guy was super cool with it, Dean felt it was unprofessional, so he made a habit was washing his hands before making his way to the front desk, even if there was not a customer.

              “I will be right with you,” Dean yelled through the door to the office, hoping the person had heard them. It sucked not having someone at the front desk. Hopefully, Ruby would be feeling better and back into the office soon. Maybe they needed to work with a temp agency for those days when they need the extra help. He was going to have to look further into that. 

              “What can I help you …” Dean stopped just as he entered the front office, the bluest of blue eyes growing wide in shock at the sight of him as well. “Castiel.”

              “You know my name?” Castiel’s hands dropped to his sides. “How do you know my name?”

              “I uh,” Dean shuffled his feet, trying to fight the heat that was creeping over his face. “I heard the bartender call you it when I was trying to catch up with you.”

              “You tried to catch up with me?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and fuck … if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. “Why?”

              “I wanted to try and get your number,” Dean took a few steps toward the guy. “Or something. I wasn’t really sure. I just knew I needed to stop you.”

              “Oh,” Castiel hung his head low. “I … uh … I am not looking for a relationship or anything.”

              “Oh,” Dean leaned against the counter. “I am just here to pick up my car.”

              “We have your car?” Dean had not remembered seeing Castiel’s name on any of the sheets.

              “Yes,” the man laughed nervously. “It should be under James Novak.”

              “Right,” Dean knew that name. It was the name of the owner of the car he was currently working on. “So, your name is not Castiel?”

              “It is,” the man laughed again, only this time it was a genuine laugh. “James is my middle name. It is much easier for people to say, so I tend to go by that.”

              “I like Castiel better,” Dean blurted out.

              “Well thank you.” Castiel smiled up at him. “So, is my car ready?”

              “Not quite,” Dean hung his head low. “But I am working on it right now. Would you be able to come by after closing? I will make sure to have it done by then.”

              “Of course,” Castiel accepted this to Dean’s pleasure. Most people got angry when their cars were not ready by the estimated time. “I will be back at … uh, what time is closing?”

              “Five,” Dean smiled at him. “We close at five but it might take me a little longer than that. Could you be here by six? Come around the back?”

              “Yes,” Castiel agreed, turning to leave. “I will see you at six.”

              “See you then.”

_____

              Dean spent the rest of his day working on Castiel’s car. When Bobby left for the night, Dean assured him he was fine staying over a little to get the man’s car finished. Bobby offered to help him but Dean brushed him off. He could get it done and taken care of. After a few more offers of his assistance, Bobby locked up the front of the shop and headed home. Dean turned back to the car, set on getting it finished before Castiel arrived at six.

              Five thirty-seven shown on the clock when Dean closed the hood of the car. He started it a few times, listening for any signs of the original problem. When he was satisfied that it was fixed, Dean made his way into the back bathroom. There was a shower and he quickly jumped in, getting all of the grime off of him. Normally, he would not do something like this, but he was kind of hoping to talk Castiel into a drink. Even if it was not a relationship forming drink.

              Dean got cleaned up and into a nicer set of clothes before heading out the shop and waiting. Six on the dot, Castiel appeared at the back of the shop, looking in as if waiting for permission to enter.

              “Hey Cas,” Dean waved him the man over to where Dean had his car waiting. “I got her all finished for you.”

              “Thank you,” Castiel leaned forward. “I don’t actually know your name.”

              “Dean,” Dean felt like a fool. He had completely forgotten to introduce himself to the man. “Dean Winchester.”

              “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looked over his car with a fond smile. Dean tried to understand how the man liked the crap car in front of them but he didn’t say anything. “How much do I owe you?”

              “You uh,” Dean stuttered over his words as Castiel pulled out his check book. “You don’t owe me anything.”

              “Don’t be ridiculous,” Castiel shook his head, working to start filling out the check. “I am going to pay for my car.”

              “Or you could,” Dean fumbled with his hands. “You could have a drink with me and call it even.”

              “Dean,” Castiel took a deep breath before turning to Dean. “I told you I am not looking for a relationship now. What happened at the bar was just me letting off a little steam. I have a very busy and hectic life, one that would not work well with a relationship.”

              “Okay,” Dean thought about this. He couldn’t just let him walk out of here, not with how he had made him feel the other night. “No relationship. Just a drink?”

              “I would rather not drink this evening,” Castiel shook his head again. “I have a long flight in the morning and would rather not have a migraine while on it.”

              “Fine,” Dean was desperate. Stepping forward but not touching Castiel. “No drinks. Just … fuck ... um …”

              “Here?” Castiel looked around the room and it was in that moment that Dean understood what was happening. “It is a little on the dirty side?”

              “And a gay bar bathroom isn’t?” Dean laughed. Though honestly, the garage was much filthier than the bar had been.

              “This is true,” Castiel laughed.

              “There is a break room,” Dean quickly suggested. “With a couch and some tables.”

              “Some tables, huh?” Castiel raised an eye at Dean and nodded. “Lead the way.”

              Was he serious? He was following Dean toward the break room. So, he had to be serious about this. Dean had not meant fuck in the way that Castiel had turned it around, but if that is what Castiel wanted, Dean was not going to stop him.

              “This seems much nicer than the bar bathroom.” Castiel smiled over at Dean.

              “Yeah,” Dean fidgeted with his fingers. The bar was one thing. He was anonymous and looking for random sex. But this was his job. He had to come here tomorrow.

              “I would like for you to remove your clothes,” Castiel instructed.

              Dean turned to Castiel, ready to slow this down, only to see Castiel removing his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair. He then began to undo the buttons on his white button up shirt, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows. And fuck … Dean was taking off his clothes, doing as he was told.

              Dean kicked off his boots, leaving on his socks. The floor was concrete and the last thing he wanted to be was cold. He then removed his black t-shirt, tossing it onto the couch. Castiel’s eyes watched him intently, his pupils dilating when Dean pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers and socks.

              “You are a very attractive man, Dean,” Castiel all but growled.

              “Uh …” Dean blushed, looking away for a moment before his eyes landed back on Castiel’s. “Thanks?”

              “Remove your boxers for me please,” Castiel instructed and Dean did just that, tossing them to the couch where the rest of his clothes were.

              Castiel dug into his back pocket, pulling out two packets of lube and a condom.

              “You always carry things like this around?” Dean nodded toward the items, which Castiel set onto the table before working to remove his own clothes. He folded each piece, setting them nicely together in a pile.

              “Only when I suspect…” Castiel looked down at his hands, and it was in that moment that Dean realized he had planned for this. He came back here, knowing that this was going to happen.

              “You planned this,” Dean laughed.

              “No,” Castiel brought his eyes back up to Dean and they were dark. “I just hoped for it.”

              “Fuck,” Dean’s voice caught in his throat. He had never been so turned on in his life. His achingly hard cock giving that away.

              “I would like to,” Castiel nodded, stepping toward Dean. “I would like you to bend over the table.”

              “Okay,” Dean turned, leaning down against the table, his ass pressed into the air. This is the second time he had been open and vulnerable to Castiel and, to be honest, it was the most thrilling feeling.

              Castiel walked up behind Dean, so close that Dean could feel the heat radiating off of him. There was a small tearing sound and Dean’s body lit up with goosebumps. This was happening. He was about to be fucked but this strange man yet again, only this time, it was at his work, on a table people ate at. Fuck, Dean was so turned on right now.

              Castiel lubed up his finger and placed it against Dean’s entrance, rubbing over it but not pushing into him. Dean wanted him inside of him but he could be patient, couldn’t he. And then … “Fuck,” … Dean cried out as Castiel pushed a finger inside of him, working it back and forth until Dean knew it couldn’t go any further.

              “Are you alright?” Castiel asked.

              “Yes,” Dean nodded against the table. “Please, don’t stop.”

              Castiel took this as all the signs he was going to need. He pulled his finger out of Dean and before Dean had a chance to whine about it, two fingers were being worked into him, and then three, until four fingers were working their way inside of him. Dean was writhing and crying out against the table, in the best of ways possible.

              He fucked himself back against Castiel’s fingers, begging for more. His actions did not go unnoticed, as soon, Castiel was pulling his fingers out of Dean, leaving him empty and hungry for more. He needed more. He needed Castiel to be inside of him. Fuck, he was losing his mind. He had never wanted someone so badly in his entire life.

              There was another tearing sound, followed by another. Then, Castiel had the head of his cock pushing up against Dean’s entrance. Dean, being impatient, pushed back. Castiel let Dean take a small amount of control until Dean had the tip of Castiel inside of him.

              “I need you,” Dean begged, reaching back and trying to grip onto Castiel but becoming unsuccessful. “Please.”

              Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean’s hips and slowly pushed his way into Dean, stretching him out over his cock.

              “Please,” Dean cried out again. Castiel was moving agonizingly slow.

              “You sure?” Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tighter and all he could do was nod, his words being lost in his throat. “Okay.”

              Castiel took Dean’s pleads and pulled himself out of Dean, reaching the tip of his cock before thrusting back in. He repeated this action until Dean was a mess beneath him, crying out words that didn’t exist and making noises Dean didn’t know he could make. Then Dean was cumming, all over the table and he knew he was going to have to buy a new one, but he didn’t care.

              “Fuck,” Castiel cried out behind Dean, his hips thrusting erratically until finally, he stilled, holding himself tightly inside of Dean.

              Dean laid against the table, Castiel leaning against him, working to recompose himself. Finally, the man slipped free from Dean and Dean groaned at the emptiness. He needed more of Castiel but he had a feeling that this was not going to happen. Castiel just needed someone to fuck, not someone to be with. Maybe he could be that? Could he ask Castiel to fuck him again?

              “This was quite pleasurable, Dean.” Castiel moved across the room and began to slip his clothes back on. “I thank you for this … and uh … for my car.”

              Castiel walked over toward Dean and set a check down on the table next to him before walking out of the break room.

              Dean worked to move off of the table, which was harder than he imagined, considering his entire body felt like jello at the moment. He didn’t even bother to put his clothes on once he regained control of his body. Instead, he made his way back toward the shop, hoping to talk with Castiel, but he was gone and so was his car.

              “Fuck,” Dean hit the wall, turning to head back into the break room.

              Dean cleaned up the table and put his clothes back on, glancing over at the check while he did it. He had told Castiel that he did not have to worry about the car. But, Dean would have a hard time explaining that one to Bobby. So, Dean walked over and picked up the check. It was made out to the shop and signed by Castiel. But there was no dollar amount. “Fuck.”


End file.
